


Supergirl Season 4 rewrite

by allison221b



Category: Kara Zor El - Fandom, Kara x Mon El - Fandom, Karamel - Fandom, Mon El - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: Clark Kent - Freeform, F/M, KaraMel, Lois lane - Freeform, kara x mon el, kara zor-el - Freeform, mon el - Freeform, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allison221b/pseuds/allison221b
Summary: this one adds onto Clark and Kara's conversation in the first Elseworlds episode





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my mission, however slowly in progress, is to rewrite season 4 to include Mon El. May also rewrite the end of season 3, but just assume in these fics that season 3 ended either with him staying, or him leaving for only a short time.

(in this fic, it’s been 6 months since Kara and Mon El have reestablished their relationship)

Clark finished closing the hood, and then wiped his hands as he turned toward his cousin.

“you know, it’s okay to be happy. I know our jobs take us into intense situations, but look and me and Lois. we make it work”

Kara responded, with a tinge of uncertainty

“but how do you know? after everything you’ve been through together, what if something else happens and one of you dies?” 

she couldn’t help it. after all the near death experiences and long separations with her and Mon El, it was hard to believe they were finally together again, for good this time.

“we don’t know what will happen,” Clark walked as he talked, set the rag down while Kara leaned against the wooden horse posts. 

“but we try to live everyday to the fullest. it’s not easy, but it’s worth it” he smiled, as he waited for her response

“sometimes it feels too good to be true. me getting him back caused me so much joy, then so much pain. but then, miraculously,” her eyes got moist at the thought of how they had finally, finally had their true chance to be together as their best selves, “we got another chance.”

“second chances are good, “ he grew a little more serious, “and we shouldn’t waste them or take them for granted by being anxious and afraid it’s all a dream. I know how you feel, at least partly. but you and Mon El make an amazing team. he’s a good man; and I know you’ll figure it out”

“yeah, “ Kara smiled more at that, then chuckled, “it’s more like our fourth chance, honestly,”

it was Clark’s turn to laugh

“Lois has been in danger before, but she’s never been gone that long. we’ve never had to overcome what you and Mon El have. but you and Mon El work together; you both have superpowers, not just one of you. which means you aren’t worried about your human love of your life nearly all the time”

Kara looked at her cousin, and realized even more that he and Lois didn’t have it easy just because they hadn’t been separated seven years. 

“it’s true. but being out in the field, as a team and as a couple, it has its own challenges. but we work through it”

“hey can I ask you something?” Kara said, a bit out of the blue.

“sure”

“how long did you wait before you proposed?”

he couldn’t mask his surprise

“are you going to propose to Mon El?” 

she nodded, almost like she couldn’t believe she was really going to. 

“I know part of it might be because I’m afraid of losing him again, but I also don’t want to waste any more time.”

“well,” Clarke put his hands on both her shoulders, “if you think that’s what you should do, then do it. without any reservations, because you love him and I know he loves you”

“thanks, Cuz. I needed to talk to someone who understood”

he squeezed her shoulders one more time, then they both started off towards the house.

“when will you propose?”

“I was thinking waiting until after everything is over, but it’s calmed down a little. plus I’m not at the DEO anymore, I have the closest thing I’ve ever had to a vacation as Supergirl. Maybe it could turn into a honeymoon”

“I’ll do everything I can to help”

Kara felt exhilarated, and nervous at the same time.

“I’m never impulsive like this. it kinda feels good, especially for a good reason. I’m gonna figure out when and how to propose.”

“it’ll be perfect, whatever you decide,” Clarke felt proud of his cousin for taking a step that was a long time coming, “also, you should ask Lois. she’ll be happy to help. and she’ll know all about proposals; she proposed to me.”

“well, I know one thing, you’ll be my man of honor”

“well, I’m honored.” they both laughed out loud at that one.

Kara took a deep breath, said goodbye to Clark, and then raced to Mon El’s safe house. 

she had a proposal to complete. 

and as it turned out, she hadn’t been the only one to be in that frame of mind. as evidenced by the ring Mon El pulled out of his dresser drawer. 

so in a way, they proposed to each other. 

but that’s another chapter.


	2. Supergirl Rewrite prequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon El and Kara talk about the current mindset towards aliens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this is set before the last chapter. 
> 
> I know it's confusing. 
> 
> but I'll try to write them in order after this one. or at least, if I do bounce around in time, I'll prepare you

“Well, you overcame your prejudice about me,” Mon El said, not unkindly, but more matter of factly. 

Kara gave a small smile at that, regretting how she was once so self righteous, even if she had been right about a few things.

“you became a much better person, even when you were still learning to be a hero. you had that spark in you, and as much as I loved seeing you again last year, it was almost completely missing.”

he swallowed, and looked down, then back into her eyes.

“you’re right. it was a tough time, even though I was with you again”

“Hey,” she reached out, stroking his facial hair (which had been trimmed a little more), “we made it through you leaving, then returning but married to someone else. and we got to now, where we can truly be together,” she inhaled, then leaned forward and captured his lips with her own.

“I’m so glad I’m back, truly back this time” he smiled as they pulled back.

she looked to her laptop

“I should finish my article. like you said, my mindset about you and Daxamites changed, maybe other people can still change their minds even with all the hate and fear going on”

“it’s not easy. prejudice and fear runs deep,” Kara opened her mouth to comment again, but he continued, “not necessarily just with you, but with people toward Daxamites. sometimes fears are justified, but I am living proof that people can change. not saying my home or my people were perfect, they weren’t, but ultimately my parents were the worst. and I pretended not to notice. me and so many other young people were drugging ourselves and sleeping around just to get through life”

Kara turned her body more to face him on the couch, taking in once again the harsh truth as well as the reality that was his life all those years ago (for him)

“you helped me change, Kara. you and Alex. the Legion did too, but you planted those first seeds”

Mon El sounded almost reverent, like he was still so in awe of her and all she could do.

“still, you chose to keep learning, to keep changing, to act on what was right”

“not always,” he almost chuckled at his past, even though part of him cringed at some of how he used to be

“no, but your story could inspire others. for the aliens who aren’t perfect, but are just trying to live their lives and do the right thing”

Kara could see the article being written now, and her fingers itched to start typing it. 

Mon El noticed her excitement, “well you better get on that Supergirl”

he kissed her temple as she started to type, and he went to go get her more coffee and snacks. it was going to take time, but it would be worth it.


End file.
